


A Slow Dance

by Lwmons



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Party, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwmons/pseuds/Lwmons
Summary: The Hanbridge family is hosting another event at their estate, and Akko was actually invited to it this time!





	1. Chapter 1

The soft sound of piano music slowly filled the room, before being joined in part by the rest of the performing band. If you asked for the name of the tune, it’s not likely anyone could give it to you, though that in part might be because everyone was too busy enjoying the affair. Taking in the warm glow of the chandelier and the pleasant nature of each other's company.

So much had happened over the past few months that it was a nice change of pace to attend something like this as friends, not as special guests or attractions. No, they weren’t attending the Hanbridge’s latest gathering as friends of the family, and nothing more. 

The Nine New Witches, as they were informally known, were all welcomed guests of the Hanbridge family, much to the surprise of many of the other guests. And the eight that could attend, they were all relatively well received. Most of them felt out of place amongst the wealthy and elite who also were in attendance, though that didn’t seem to stop any of them from enjoying themselves.

Diana, being the only attending member of the group familiar with such occasions fell into place quite easily. Clad in a calm blue dress, not unlike the one she had worn at the last event, she moved effortlessly among the crowds. She greeted many of the attendees with all the patience and grace of an old colleague, and some as old friends. However, with each, she gave them only a passing conversation, avoiding any events concerning her or her friends. It was a familiar technique, refined over years due to extended practice and use. On any other day she might give them more attention, but she wasn’t here to take center stage, nor even be a part of it. She was here for herself, and for her friends.

One of those friends in particular, she was hoping to find. She had been making time to enjoy the evening with all of her companions from Luna Nova. Sucy, Lotte, Jasminka, Constanze, Professor du Nord, and even Amanda. They were all truly important to her, and she was proud that she could call them her friends. But now, she is looking for another, someone just a bit more important to her than all the others. Someone, dare she say, special to her. Though the person in question, one Atsuko Kagari, was nowhere to be found. She spent the better part of an hour looking for the girl, until out of the corner of her eye she saw the all too familiar bob of a brown ponytail making it’s way through the room. The owner of the ponytail moved through the loosely formed crowd with all the patience of grace of something that lacks patience and grace. Something for which the very concepts of patience and grace are so utterly alien as to be incomprehensible. A creature to whom such words and concepts would require entire teams of great scholars to uncover even the tiniest understand of their potential meaning - and even then their understanding would fall woefully short. 

The ponytail made it’s way towards a glass door, leading to a balcony overlooking the garden. With a simple apology to the current guests she was entertaining, Diana excused herself to follow after. Contrary to the actions of her companion, Diana managed to navigate the crowds towards her at a much swifter, and at the same time much less reckless manner. And though she was unable to intercept the shorter girl as she had hoped to, she nonetheless made it to the balcony only moments after her. She took a small breath before opening the door, stepping out into the cold night air, to find the two of them were alone. Akko was leaning on the railing, looking up to the stars.

“Considering that you all but crashed his prior one, I’m surprised you don’t seem to be enjoying Andrew’s party,” Diana teased, slowly making her way to the brunette.

“Diana!” came the excited reply, Akko’s head whipping around to meet the blonde face to face. She smiled warmly, a gesture which Diana happily returned. “Everything’s fine, don’t worry. I just… Wanted to get away from all the people for a little while.”

Diana tilted her head slightly in confusion as she joined Akko on the railing. “Out of everyone I know, you seem like the last one who would have a problem with crowds.”

Akko shook her head, her ponytail whipping back and forth quickly as she did so. “Is not that. If anyone can deal with crowds it’s me,” she boasted proudly, eliciting a small giggle from the blonde. “I just feel a bit out of place. They keep asking me all these questions and I don’t want to answer any of them.”

“You seemed quite at home during the last one, before you brought the events to screeching halt and were forcefully removed, that is..”

“Dianaaaaa,” she pretended to whine, giving her friend a playful shove, and once again drawing another giggle out of her.

“I’m sorry, but you know just as well as I do that it’s true,” Diana teased with a small smile. “What are they asking of you, if I might ask? I can’t imagine they’d demand things they didn’t think you could answer.”

Again, Akko shook her head. “It’s nothing like that. I know how to answer their questions… Mostly… I just don’t want to! I was happy to answer them all at first, but they just kept coming and coming! I came her to hang out with all my friends! Not to tell people how I blew up the missile of if I’m single or whatever...”

This, of course, brought a warm blush to the otherwise refined appearance of the Cavendish. She was grateful the dark of the night obscured her features, so she was somewhat confident she wouldn’t be noticed. Regardless, she began to fall over her words slightly as she spoke.“S-Single? They didn’t really ask that of you, did they?”

Akko just gave a simple “mhmm” in confirmation before continuing, as if she had just said something completely normal. “I’m really happy they’re all interested in me! Really I am! But I want to spend time with you! And the others, of course! I could tell them about all that other stuff anytime!”

The sound of music could be heard coming in from the main hall. It was noticeably dimmed, the wall in between them, but still distinct enough to enjoy. “Akko…” she said softly, an idea coming into her mind.

Though not hearing her, Akko continued on. “The others weren’t even getting bothered as much as I was either!” She threw her hands up in exacerbation. “Did you see Amanda’s suit? Se had practically every girl wrapped around her finger and I was still being bothered more!”

Diana had her own opinions on how the redhead looked in that suit, and while she certainly looked more professional, Diana wouldn’t say she found Amanda the attractive one. “Akko,” Diana repeated, this time a bit more firmly.

“And Constanze! Did you see her dress! She looks so out of place in it but she’s so adorable! I almost pinched her cheeks off! But people still kept coming to bother me!”

… Alright Diana couldn’t actually disagree with that one. Constanze  _ did _ look adorable in that dress. “ _ Akko _ ,” she said one last time, this time much more directly and with a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

Akko jumped slightly at the unexpected touch, though she didn’t pull away from it. Pulled out of whatever little world she had fallen into, she looked up, locking eyes with the blue-eyed witch. “Yeah, Diana?”

The prolonged eye contact continued to make the Cavendish blush, though once again she hoped the dim lighting would compensate for her. “It’s alright, Akko. There’s no one here to bother you right now. It’s just you and me.” She smiled, an act which Akko returned.

Akko leaned in slightly to Diana’s touch as she spoke. “How do you do it, Diana? You do this kind of thing all the time! How do you make it look so easy?”

It took Diana a few moments of pondering before coming up with an answer that she liked, and she gave a small smile before giving her answer in full. “In truth there is no real answer. It’s always a taxing experience, you just get better at dealing with it though experience. I’m afraid there’s no secret trick. But...”

Akko deflated slightly, that clearly not being the answer she had been hoping for in asking the question. “But…?” she perked up, curious, hoping for a new idea.

Diana stepped back, pulling her arm from Akko’s shoulder with it, and flipping her palm upwards. “But it wouldn’t be too hard to take your mind off of it.” Her small smile was still prevalent as she leaned forward, offering her hand for Akko to take. “Would you care to dance?”

Not realizing what Diana asked at first, she nonetheless placed her hand in her outstretched one, blushing only a little. When the request fully sunk in, Akko retracted her hand, waving them both in front of her face. “Ohno no no!” she stammered, “I mean I would love to, but I don’t know how! I’d just step on your feet and fall over!”

Diana gave a short dismissive click of her tongue as she retook Akko’s hand in her own. “Am I hearing that the Akko who said she would be the greatest witch in the world is scared to try and dance?” She pulled them both closer to the center of the balcony and away from the railing, giving them more room. “Well that’s fine. I’d be happy to teach you.”

“Hey! I can do anything if I wanted to!” Akko defended, not resisting as she was brought away from the edge.

“I’m glad to hear it,” she reassured. “Now then, the basics are deceptively simple...” As if on cue, the performing musicians began a new piece, one loud enough that they could still hear it on the balcony. 

Diana placed Akko’s left hand on her hip, pulling yet another blush from both women, before taking the brunette’s right hand with her left. Placing her own right hand on Akko’s shoulder, she began to take the lead. She slowly began to sway her hips in tune with the music, and showing Akko how to move her feet. “Just relax,” Diana offered, sensing the girl’s tension despite holding plenty of her own. For just a short while, the two danced. Diana was even to show Akko how to do some simple twirls, and even a swing. The two silently laughed as they became more and more enthralled with their impromptu routine, and with each other.

As the song came to it’s conclusion, the two separated slightly, Akko positively beaming after the experience.

“That was so much fun!” she practically cheered.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. You did quite well. You only stepped on my feet four times,” Diana teased.

Akko stole a glance to the glass doors as the next song began to start, before quickly returning her gaze to her partner. “Hey, hey! Can we dance some more?”

“Of course we--” Diana begins, her head perking up slightly as she catches wind of the music playing. “We can… Though are you sure you’d like to dance to this one? It’s a… slower song.” She blushed further as she got the words out, hoping Akko would catch on.

Akko said nothing, instead only giving an affirmative nod and a determined “mhmm!” It seems she was unfamiliar with this aspect of dancing as well.

“Er… Alright,” Diana began, a bit slower than the first time. “The movements for this one are a bit… different than the last.”

“What do you mean differ--oh” Akko began, before cutting herself off as Diana pulled her closer. There was still room between the two women, though noticeably less than before. Both women were clearly flustered at their proximity, though neither of them seemed willing to move to change it.

Diana once more took the lead as she showed Akko the steps to this much slower dance. Though unlike before, the moves slowly drifted into meaninglessness as the two girls slowly moved closer and closer. In the end, what had started as a careful step-by step-routine had turned into the two women almost pressed against each other, slowly swaying to the music.

Even after the song had come to it’s end, the two girls stayed as they were, Akko’s head resting against the taller girl’s shoulder. Neither one of them wanted to separate from the embrace. Though after a few moments more, Akko was the first to do so. She pulled away ever so slightly, her hands still careful to remain in their positions to accommodate their swaying, a motion that still continued. She looked up, locking eyes with her partner. And in that moment, nothing else seemed to matter. They were together, in each other’s arms. Even the music seemed to fall out of focus as they became lost in each other’s eyes. 

And as before, they slowly moved closer one another, possibly without even realizing it.

Their lips slowly parted and their eyes slowly shut.

This moment was theirs, and nothing could take that away from --

“Akko?” a familiar voice called, accompanied by the click of a door opening.

Both women fell stiff just before their lips met, their eyes shooting open as they realized exactly where they were standing. Diana almost felt like a child whose hand was caught in a cookie jar.

The two quickly separated, as they both turned to face their guest. “Professor Ursula?” Diana asked, well, more shouted in surprise as she tried to discern what she was doing.

Professor Ursula, or du Nord as she was more commonly referred to lately, only stood there awkwardly as she realizes what she had walked in on. “Er...” she began, her original reason for seeking out Akko now as lost as the atmosphere.

“Diana...” Akko said softly, looking up slightly at her friend. She knew that their moment had been lost, but there was a small feeling that somehow the great Diana Cavendish could bring it back.

“Excuse me,” Diana said mechanically, stepping away from her friend and disappearing behind the still-open door of the building. Her voice felt awkward and forced, and her movements were stiff and unnatural.

“Diana!” Akko called again, as she tried to follow, this time loud enough that she would hopefully be able to hear it through the music and crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

The halls of Luna Nova are known for being quiet at night. Safe for the peaceful sounds of the night and soft whispers of the breeze, nothing permeates them. On this night, however, things were more than a little bit different. There was a muffled stomping sound as covered feet ran through the hall.

Diana Cavendish wasn’t one for breaking the rules normally either, but she found herself doing just that as she barreled through the halls, her heels carried in one hand. She isn’t actually entirely certain how she made it back to Luna Nova as quickly as she did. The time since she fled the Hanbridge estate was a blur to her, and all she knew was here now.

A teacher actually shouted at her, though didn’t seem to make an effort to pursue or punish her. An unfamiliar experience to say the least. But while she might ruminate on such an event on any other day, right now she just wanted to get away. To get to her room and take her mind of what she had done.

What had she done?

She hurt Akko, that’s what she had done. The last few moments of the night were replaying over and over in her mind. They had become so close before Professor du Nord appeared. A part of her wanted to be mad at the Professor, but Diana knew it wasn’t her fault. Just incredibly poor timing. On both of their parts.

What would have happened if they hadn’t been interrupted? Would they have kissed? And after that? She shook her head. She didn’t know if she wanted to think about it.

She made it to her dorm room without further incident, immediately dropping her shoes anywhere and falling on the couch. She needed to think. Think about anything. She wanted to get her mind off Akko and tonight, to think about anything else. But for as much as she desired to, nothing else would fill her mind.

She hurt Akko. She doesn't know why she did, either. Was she ashamed? Embarrased? Of Akko? No, that couldn’t be. She cared about Akko. She may very well even love the shorter witch. So why, why did she run? She didn’t think she had an answer to it. She’s not sure if she ever would.

She sat up from her collapsed position. She needed to find some way to distract herself. Something to take her mind off of today. She owed Akko an apology, but that is something she could deal with later. She didn’t even know what to do when that time came.

It was already well into the evening, so perhaps she could attempt to wind the night down and sleep. Yes, something mundane should be able to help distract her. And she’d be able to sleep on her problem and come back to it when she was more well rested and of sounder mind. She abandoned her wrinkled dress in favor of her plain nightgown and went about her usual routine. Brushing her hair, her teeth, that sort of thing. And on any other night, this might have been enough.

But of course, this night had already proven it was anything but.

Footsteps could be heard clattering down the hallway, and instantly Diana knew that Akko would be here soon. For the briefest of moments she was wondering just how Akko managed to run in heels, but figured that was probably the least important thing she could be thinking of right now. She’d just mark it as another of life’s mysteries, and hope that Akko forgot which dorm she lived in.

Of course, she would have no such this evening. There was a pounding at her door that could only be Akko, a fact that was only confirmed by the worried shouts of “Diana? Are you in there?” coming from the other side. Diana had absolutely no idea how Akko managed to get ere as quickly as she did, though at the same time she still wasn’t sure how she herself got here.

“Diana?”

“Please open up...”

The banging on the door never stopped, and if anything only seemed to increase in frequency. Akko seemed dedicated to making sure Diana heard her.

“I’m sorry about earlier...”

“Professor Ursula said she was sorry that she got interrupted! She didn’t mean to!”

Diana had hoped Akko might just decide to leave. Maybe assume that she wasn’t home and maybe look somewhere else. As much as it pained her to do so, she just wasn’t prepared to confront Akko right now. She felt too weak. Too unprepared.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Her voice sounded weaker as she asked this, her voice cracking ever so slightly. The banging even faltered for a moment and the room briefly fell silent again.The banging slowly began to pick up, but not before Diana moved to intercept the door. She couldn’t let Akko think this was her fault, not to any degree.

Akko fell forward, into Diana’s arms as the door flung open, slamming noisily against the wall in the process. She looked back up to Diana, what little makeup she had been wearing ruined by two distinct lines of tears, and the awkward smudging of rubbing her face on her arm. “Did I do something wrong?” she repeated.

“No, Akko, of course not,” she said softly, pulling the other girl forward into a hug. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” Her grip tightened as she held the brunette closer. “There was nothing you did at all.”

Akko sniffled slightly as she leaned into the hug, loosely wrapping her arms around Diaa in turn. “Then why did you run?” Her words were soft, barely more than a whisper, and they tore at Diana’s heart. Why did she run?

“I’m sorry,” she finally managed to say after a few moments of awkward silence, “I shouldn’t have fled like I did. And I wish I could tell you why I did, but I’m not certain either. I might have been scared or embarrassed or something else. But it doesn’t matter. I made a mistake. And I don’t want you thinking that you’re responsible for it, Akko.”

Diana pulled away from her hug, keeping her arms on Akko’s shoulders as she locked eyes with the shorter witch. “I’m sorry, Akko. I truly am. And I can only hope you’ll forgive me.” A part of her was worried she was going to start crying, and another part thought she already had.

The question of the evening was still clear in both of their minds, even if neither of them was prepared to voice it. What was going to happen on the balcony? They both thought they knew the answer, and they both hoped for it in their own ways, but neither of them seemed prepared to confront it now that they weren’t lost in the moment.

They stood as they did for some time, looking at each other for reassurance, until Diana was finally the one to break the silence. “Would you like to come in? I can put on some tea.”

Akko didn’t give a verbal response, instead only nodding once as she stepped in, Diana closing the door behind her quietly.

Diana directed Akko to the restroom to clean up while she herself went to go prepare tea. It was a few minutes before they were back together again, but they met back at the small coffee table, seated side by side. Ako seemed to have calmed down significantly since arriving at the dorm, but both of them were obviously still uncomfortable.

They sat in relative silence for a few minutes more, sipping slowly at their tea while enjoying each other’s company. Both of them wanted to speak but neither knew what to say. And when they found the right words they would get caught in their throats.

“Hey Diana…”  
“Akko, I…”

They both began to speak at once, earning a sort giggle from both of them, doing wonders to relieve the tension that had gradually build up since their arrival. They gestured awkwardly at each other for a few moments, trying to allow the other to speak first, before Akko finally took the initiative.

“Diana… Do you want to… Try again?”

“Eh? Again?”

“Dancing, I mean… It was really fun! I thought you might like to do it again…”

Her words lacked the normal energy that had become so characteristic of the red eyed witch, and it almost didn't’ sound like it was coming from Akko without them.

“A-Are you sure?” she stuttered out. “I’m not sure it’ll be the same as you’re expecting.”

“Mhmm,” she nodded. “Please?”

Diana knew what Akko was trying to do. She wanted to try and recreate their moment. Those precious few seconds that were stolen from them under the night sky. Her heart fluttered as she imagined what that might mean, but having been left with one disappointment tonight she was hesitant to allow her hopes to rise again. Even if they couldn’t rekindle that exact scene, perhaps this could still be enjoyable, in it’s own way.

Setting her tea down, Diana first gave only a simple nod. “Alright, Akko. If you’ll have me again, I’d love to.” She gave a soft smile, her first since returning from the party.

They move to a clearer spot on the room, and slowly take their positions once more, Diana again in the lead. She gave a brief apology for lacking a source of music, though it was quickly refuted by Akko, and the two hesitantly stepped into a rhythm.

They followed the patterns Diana had demonstrated early in the evening, doing naught but a few simple steps and motions around the room. Akko began to hum a simple rhythm for the two of them as they went, and the two women gradually grew closer, as they had before.

They danced for quite a while, falling into a steady and comfortable pace. Neither of them particularly wanted to break their embrace, so they went on for some time, perhaps longer than either really would have liked. However, they did begin to slow, and they did come to a stop. Akko looked up towards Diana and Diana looked down, the two of them locking eyes once more.

But whatever was there before wasn’t there now. Diana was happy, much more so than she had when she returned, and her heart still felt like it was going to beat out if her chest when she looked into Akko’s eyes. But she didn’t feel that same spark she had in the heat of the moment, the tension and uncertainty of the night having weighed far too heavily on her. She could see it in Akko’s eyes as well. The same hesitance. The same uncertainty. The same desire for this moment to be more than it was, knowing full well such a moment had already been lost.

They stood their for a few moments, their arms still on each other, as they slowly drifted apart. Just a few inches, but they were both very much aware of the lack of a presence pressed against their bodies.

Interestingly, though, Diana saw something in Akko that she hadn’t expected to. For just a moment, before Diana saw the old Akko come back to life for a moment. That passion disappeared instantly as Akko shut her eyes, pouting with an irritated “Ah, to heck with it!”

She opened her eyes once more, alit with her signature confidence and passion. She reached up, putting her hands on either side of Diana’s face and, rather roughly, pulled her down and into a long, drawn out kiss.

Diana initially resisted, completely baffled as to what was happening. Though as she understood, and her surprise turned to excitement, she began to kiss back. She placed a hand on one of Akko’s, and leaned into it rather than pulling away.

For just a moment, she’d swear she could feel the cold night air on her back once more. She’d swear she could hear the music coming from the main hall. She’d swear they were still standing together on the balcony.

They were back in their moment. And this time it wouldn’t be taken from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So really quickly I want to thank everyone who read this! I know it might not be the best written, but I'm hoping to improve, and I'm excited to hear any comments or criticisms you might have on it.
> 
> For those of you who liked it, I just found out that DianAkko week starts today so expect a few more works from me through the week. I'm hoping to get something out for each day!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally planned to be a one-shot, though as I wrote as far as I did I thought a second part might be more appropriate, both to prevent it from dragging on too long and to add just a teensy bit of tension.
> 
> Now that being said, I hope you all enjoy what's here so far. I'm hoping that this turned out better than my last one, as I've had a bit more time to flex my writing muscles. Though I'd still very much appreciate any and all criticisms that you have to offer.


End file.
